Honour Student Secrette
by Mistress Silver Tongue
Summary: AU:Zero Kiryuu is a perfect student that every teacher in this nation would want to teach. He is an honour student, loyal, friendly, smart, kind and cute in every single way. Only a few people detest him. But he has a dark deep secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Honour Students Secrette**

**By: Onyx Flame Knight**

**Full Summary:**

**AU: Zero Kiryuu is a perfect student that every teacher in this nation would want to teach. He is an honour student, loyal, friendly, smart, kind and cute in every single way. Only a few people detest him. His cute personality makes everyone-even guys- go "awwww" but his smart brain can outwit any student in his school. But he has a deep dark secret that he doesn't want anyone to know.**

**He is a bartender. Yes. You'd think someone like him could work part time in a coffee store or a grocery shop or supermarket. But no. He is a bartender, serving different types of alcohol to different sort of people. Zero doesn't want anyone to find about his secret because not only can it ruin his reputation, but the chances of Zero achieving his dreams would hit rock bottom. **

**On the other hand, Kaname Kuran, the school's biggest jerk, rebel and playboy. Kaname is hated by every single one of his teachers but sadly three quarters of the school looks up to him. He is rich, handsome but when it comes to maths and science and everything in between...he's a little dimwitted. **

**Whilst going to a club to celebrate getting a C in his maths test, Kaname comes across of something amusing, surprising and scandalous. Finished making out with a girl and shooing her away, Kaname was about to leave the place which smelled heavily of alcohol and sex when he spotted the all to familiar silver hair and that innocent voice.**

**Zero will do anything to keep his secret. **

_**Anything**_**.**

**Chapter One Preview**

"What did you see that night?" Zero asked furiously, backing dangerously close to Kaname until their chests were bumping. The janitor's room was not the best place to discuss about Zero's biggest secret but with the circumstances they were in, they had no choice. Zero looked straight into those familiar garnet eyes that were mocking him, teasing him in every glint. Those plump lips were now tilted into a mischievous, sickening grin that made Zero want to just get the broom and whack it across his head.

"Everything" Kaname replied, hands on the metal shelf opposite of them. They were both so close, the swinging light above them swaying side to side as the tension built up. Neither boys exchanged conversations, but Zero had tried multiple times to come up with a good solution to this problem. "Wow. Who knew someone like you could work at a place like _that" _Kaname said teasingly, bringing his face closer and inhaled more of Zero's scent. He smelt of caramel and those pink lips before him tempted him to just bend down and...

"Ok. I'm going to sound very desperate right now but..." Zero said urgently, voice hushed down and eyes full of concern and uncertainty. "Please don't tell anyone" The younger boy looked up into Kaname's eyes, mentally begging the older boy to agree.

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you mean?"

Kaname scoffed. "Did you really think I'd obey your demands without a reward?"

"Reward?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to-" Kaname's toothy grin didn't help and with the way the conversation was heading, Zero did not like it one bit.

"No! No. Please. I'll do anything. Just don't tell anyone" The look in Zero's eyes were urgent and pleading, the boy obviously desperate.

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Alright then. Kiss me"


	2. Chapter 2

The shirt was crisp and new, the collar bent up professionally and he did indeed look smart. The blue long sleeved blouse looked stunning on him and a gray sleeveless vest on top went perfectly with the black pants. All in all, Zero didn't look like a kid. He loved working here, being able to feel grown up and not being treated as the "Honour student" or "Little Zero". Here he could work, see what adults really do and feel comfortable at the same time. Some people might think that he was crazy, such a lovely boy doing such a job but for Zero, it was fascinating.

Smoothing out his uniform Zero gave a big breathy sigh and smiled. From behind he saw his friend Aido sit up and take a look.

"Damn! This really suits you"

"R-really?"

"Mhmm. 15 more minutes until your first day here at the bar. You excited?"

Zero gave a shy nod.

"Good! Hehe. It'll be fine" Aido reassured and peered into the mirror curiously, fixing up his blonde bangs.

"Aido-Sempai"

"I told you to call me Aido, drop the Sempai"

"O-oh. A-Aido...why am I here again? And I'm not even legal to even work here!" Zero looked a bit concerned, he had never done anything like this before. Zero was afraid of the consquences but in Aido's hands, he felt a bit more safe.

"You're here cause I told you to give it a try and trust me it's a fantastic job. Especially with all the booze and hot guys. And don't worry babe. Leave it to Aido when it comes to a fake ID" Aido winked and rolled his shoulders, stretching a bit. "Ready?" Was all he said before grabbing Zero's shoulders and pushing him towards the door.

"Y-yeah" Zero stuttered and readjusted his glasses, silver hair bouncing up and down cutely. For an honour student who never broke the rules, this was completely out of his league.

"I still find it fucking unbelievable!" The boy in the car seat exclaimed happily, feeling the beat of the music take over him. The brown haired boy smiled mischievously and parked into the parking lot. He chose an area where only a few people were able to see him and his friend. Tonight they were planning on partying all because Kaname got a C for his maths test. Yep. A C. Kaname killed the engine and stepped out of his car, his friend beside him tagging along.

"Dude. Where'd you get the fake ID's?" Kain scurried along and asked his friend. "I have my ways"Kaname replied coolly and flashed the security guard his fake ID, Kain doing the same. When both boys entered the club, it was a big stand out. It was like the boys had two signs hanging from their necks saying "MASSIVE HOTTIES. COME FUCK ME TONIGHT"

Girls looked their way, even a few guys began to focus on them both. Kaname simply strut through the crowd, eyeing which girl he'd hook up for the night. Kaname didn't want to invite his other friends, knowing that they'd just be in his way. Slumping onto a chair, he watched closely as girls with skirts too short for their ages and too revealing began to dry hump and dirty dance in slow movements, some of them sending winks Kaname's and Kain's way. This was normal for them both.

Clubbing, getting a girl, fucking them and then leaving them without any sort of contact information. For them, especially Kaname, love was something unnecessary and never lasting. They both liked having something nice and quick as well as satisfying. Licking his lips seductively, Kaname stood up and joined the dancing crowd and paying attention to only one girl. Whispering into her ear ". Backdoor. Now" and earned a giggle. Both made their way through the crowd and out the backdoor, Kaname wasting no time to enjoy the moment.

Zero grinned victoriously, proud of himself for serving so many customers and getting so many tips. Aido was right. This was an awesome job. And it wasn't hard at all. Zero could manage to pull a few tricks, spinning the bottle, pouring the right amount of liquor and sliding it across the table to the exact customer. He was hyped up, someone as innocent as he was experiencing something new was definitely exciting. he had been working for 2 hours now and already he felt like he'd been working here for years.

Everyone loved him. He loved the staff, he loved the music being played for he could to them every once in a while and he loved the atmosphere, how he could be an individual without anyone demanding him to do this or that. "Zero. Do you mind taking out the rubbish today?" Aido yelled from the other end of the bar and Zero nodded. Even taking out the rubbish sounded exciting to him. Hastily running back in, Zero gathered the mouth of the black bag, secured it and then used all his strength to heave the bag out of the container.

Awkwardly wadding to the backdoor, Zero opened it with his bag, grunting every once in a while and finally, dropped the bag into the big bin at the back. But he was unaware that a pair of eyes were staring at him. Kaname had just finished his make out session with the girl and had told her to get lost already. About to walk back into the club, Kaname couldn't believe he saw him.

The familiar flash of silver hair, tiny slim fragile figure and that innocent face. It was Zero alright. He just couldn't believe someone like him was working at a place like this. A bar where sluts and pedophiles come to party? Why would a freaking honour student like Zero want to work here? But still, it did slightly interest Kaname. He had always been the type of guy to get to the bottom of nearly everything.

"Wow" Kaname's deep voice rumbled and Zero stopped in his tracks. His breath hitched, figure stiff and uncomfortable. Zero widened his eyes, silently gulping down and hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. Zero was familiar with nearly everyone's voices in his school. The teachers, students even some of the volunteering parents who come to help teach students. With his amazing memory, Zero could memorise anything and learn how to recognize it instantly.

"Who knew the honour students works at a club?" Kaname's voice was cocky, a bit edgy but dangerous. Zero couldn't believe his ears. Anyone but Kaname to spread the word. Anyone but him. Why? Because once Kaname opens that giant mouth of his, every girl would flock to him, digest the information and spread it, sprinkling it with extra little details that weren't even true until who knows, the rumour might have evolved all the way to "Zero becoming a prostitute in a club". The mere thought of that sent shivers down his spine and a prickle of fear made its way through his body.

Zero turned slowly to face the older boy. No doubt it really was Zero. "Ha. It really is you" Kaname exclaimed, that annoying toothy grin of his. Zero scoffed. "Who'd you think it was? A girl you fucked last week?" Zero hissed, his voice low and cold. The young male never showed anyone this side to his personality. Mostly because he didn't want to and because he didn't want to ruin his reputation as the "loving and kind honour student". "Actually for a second I did" Kaname replied smoothly.

Gritting his teeth, Zero balled up his fists. "What are you doing here?" Zero asked suspiciously. "I could say the same about you too. Why are you here Zero? I thought you were the innocent, cute little chubby wubby honour student" Kaname emphasised the words 'chubby wubby' with a pout and did puppy eyes. Zero seriously wanted to throw his shoe at the guy right now. "Look. Just forget you saw me today and get along with your ridiculous life"

"And why should I do that?"

"Zero! Why're you taking so long! You alright back there?" Aido's shrill voice echoed from the doorway and Zero seemed a bit more frustrated. Just when he thought his day would get better and better.

"I'm fine!" Zero shouted back, turning his head towards the door and then focusing his attention to the now smirking man before him.

"Look. Just don't you dare tell anyone" Zero hissed through gritted teeth and turned on his heels, opening the door and shutting it. He couldn't believe it. Running into Kaname Kuran, the biggest jerk in the school, and then having his secret revealed. Who knows what sort of things Kaname will leak out into the world and for all Zero knew, his report card would be sabotaged. The entries to Universities around the nation and world completely ruined. All because of some stupid guy who had finished making out with a girl.

As Zero's shadow disappeared, Kaname stood there silently, slowly letting the discovery kick in. Scandalous thoughts ran through his mind, thinking of the best way to make the younger boy suffer. He was bored after all. So when he turned on his heels and headed towards the car, he texted Kain saying that he'd be leaving first.

Zero .Honour student. Secret. Club. Scandal.

Kaname's mind was pure evil.


	3. Chapter 3

A bead of sweat rolled down Zero's jawline, the boy anxiously putting down the pen. He stared at the clock. Good. 15 more minutes. It was more than enough time for him to re-check his answers. No. He wasn't worried about the test which he could ace any day. He was sick and worried about his secret and meeting Kaname last night. His secret had been revealed and who knows, Kaname could've opened his mouth and spread it to the whole if they were planning a secret attack on Zero? What if his reputation as the "Sweet and innocent Honour Student" is ruined? And what if...what if the teachers knew?

The sudden thought of that sent a chill up Zero's spine and the boy shivered despite the warm weather. Zero tried to distract himself multiple times, eyes flickering here and there to find an object to concentrate on. To be honest, he wanted to stand up and scream out loud. But he didn't want to disrupt his peers' concentration. Not that many were concentrating anyway.

Licking his lips Zero's breath hitched a bit when someone coughed. He was so anxious and paranoid now that even the slightest things happening would cause a major reaction from the boy.

"Alright kids. Pens down, papers upside down and to the edge of the table so I can collect them. Your results will be out by tomorrow" The teacher announced in a monotone voice and stood up, traveling down the aisles and collecting the white papers. Zero stood, straightened out his uniform and readjusted his glasses. He flicked his silver hair to the side and packed up his things. He was so glad the lesson was over. Any more time in this stuffy hot room and Zero was sure he'd die from overheating.

After collecting his books and stuff he needed for the last 2 lessons, Zero shoved his locker key into his pocket and thought for a while. The perfect place to escape all this stress; the library. Zero loved the library. There he could travel to worlds that didn't even exist and completely forget about the ridiculous reality which he was living in. When he read books, he could be the prince-big and strong- or he could be the wizard or king or-even-princess. Zero could be anything he wanted. His worries would be forgotten and his mind care free. The simple thought of digging his face into a book seemed so interesting.

By the time Zero slumped onto the soft chair in a corner in the library, many people had gone out for lunch. Only a few remained to either study or just get away from stupid people.

Opening the book to the page where he last was, Zero relaxed his tense muscles and began to read. After about 15 minutes of reading, something out of the corner of his eye pulled him back to reality. The realization hit him so hard that it was as if a hook had been tossed, yanking him from the imaginary world back to reality. Zero did not want that. He hated that feeling of leaving a place where he felt most comfortable.

The familiar shimmer of brown hair, deep voice and that grin. No doubt, that was Kaname. Zero was so freaking desperate to just hide himself. Slumping down even lower than he was and holding the book over his face, Zero hoped against hope that Kaname wouldn't notice him. Kaname on the other hand was well aware of what was happening. He had spotted the boy long ago but just didn't want to talk to him. No scratch that, he didn't want to_ annoy_ the boy because this was the library and the librarian was famous for her bitching.

Kaname saw as Taemin hit his face behind the book then standing up suddenly with a sharp sigh. The look on his face told Kaname that Zero was not happy. Which was good.

"Hey Kain. I'll be right back"

"Yeah, last time you said that you left me in the club with chicks dry humping me"

Kaname ignored his friend's sarcasm and sneaked away to the small aisle in the back. Peering his head into the dim aisle he watched as Zero lifted himself onto his toes, eyes wide and concentrating to put that book in the correct place and order. It was somehow...adorable. His shirt lifted up a bit and a flash of pure white skin which looked so baby-soft and milky was revealed, Kaname shocked for a moment at how someone could possess such flawless skin. Zero mumbled a bit, eyebrows furrowing and he lifted himself higher but to no use, the book didn't go in anywhere.

Chuckling silently Kaname decided to help. He knew how angry and annoyed Zero gets whenever someone corrects him or help him out with something as simple as putting a book away. Reaching up to help Zero, their hands made the slightest skin contact and for a second, Kaname froze for a bit, memorising the feeling of having Zero's skin brush against his. It was amazingly soft. Sliding the book into the space, Kaname peered down with a smirk. "Hello"

Zero stared up with wide eyes, not noticing that Kaname's hand was right above his. Their bodies were dangerously close, faces inches away and skin touching.

_Now's the time Zero. Tell him to forget about last night._

"W-what-"

Before Zero could even finish his sentence giggles were heard just around the corner. The voices of two females got higher and higher and both males panicked a bit. Zero bit his lip. What would people think when they see Kaname, the school's biggest playboy and most popular guy, inches apart from Zero, the school's innocent Honor student? Rumors, reputations ruined and lectures. Zero wanted none of that and so did Kaname.

Desperately, Zero saw a door. It was small judging from the space it was given but anything was better than standing here. Both did not want to cause any suspicion at all. Zero gripped onto the male's wrist forcefully, pulling the door open and shoving Kaname inside. Zero carefully locked the door with a soft click and then the voices and giggles were now audible and loud. They both were now dangerously close, bodies pressed against each other and faces nearly touching.

Zero had to admit, Kaname's body was firm and warm and Kaname's minty breath fanned Zero's forehead. When Zero turned his head he swore something soft like Kaname's lips brush against his temple which made him jerk his head back slightly. It was nerve-wrecking, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. Zero took a big breath and finally plucked up the courage to ask Kaname.

**CLIFFIE. LOL. Dont hate me for that. Please Review though.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you see that night?" Zero asked furiously, backing dangerously close to Kaname until their chests were bumping. The janitor's room was not the best place to discuss about Zero's biggest secret but with the circumstances they were in, they had no choice. Zero looked straight into those familiar brown eyes that were mocking him, teasing him in every glint. Those plump lips were now tilted into a mischievous, sickening grin that made Zero want to just get the broom and whack it across his head.

"Everything" Kaname replied, hands on the metal shelf opposite of them. They were both so close, the swinging light above them swaying side to side as the tension built up. Neither boys exchanged conversations, but Zero had tried multiple times to come up with a good solution to this problem. "Wow. Who knew someone like you could work at a place like _that"_ Kaname said teasingly, bringing his face closer and inhaled more of Zero's scent. He smelt of caramel and those pink lips before him tempted him to just bend down and...

"Ok. I'm going to sound very desperate right now but..." Zero said urgently, voice hushed down and eyes full of concern and uncertainty. "Please don't tell anyone" The younger boy looked up into Kaname's eyes, mentally begging the older boy to agree.

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you mean?"

Kaname scoffed. "Did you really think I'd obey your demands without a reward?"

"Reward?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to-" Kaname's toothy grin didn't help and with the way the conversation was heading, Zero did not like it one bit.

"No! No. Please. I'll do anything. Just don't tell anyone" The look in Zero's eyes were urgent and pleading, the boy obviously desperate.

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Alright then. Kiss me"

Zero froze. What? Kiss Kaname? For him to waste his first kiss on a person like _him_?

"No!" Zero said with wide eyes, obviously objecting against the sudden demand. Kaname could only snicker.

"Aww alright then let me just get my phone..." Kaname said and stuffed his hand into his pockets, pulling out his phone. Oh no. Oh god no. Zero didn't want any of that to happen. That was a big no no. Zero knew that once Kaname pressed the send button, every girl and guy in this school would know about it within 24 hours. The girls were like leeches here ; feeding off hot gossips and boys.

"Fine!" Zero had no idea why he said that. "Fine. I-I'll kiss you.." The boy mumbled, face turning pink. A big contrast between his silver hair. Kaname smirked.

Bending down so that there faces were closer, Zero unconsciously slid his hands to Kaname's chest and stood on his toes slowly. Each second sent Zero's heart racing and he could hear his blood rush through his veins and ears. The hands on Kaname's chest became fistfuls of fabric as the boy clutched to go higher. There faces were nearing and Kaname was enjoying this every bit. Zero's glasses had fell down his nose, breath fogging up the lenses. With one swift move, Zero gently cupped Kaname's cheek and pecked his cheek bone.

The feeling of Zero's soft lips brushing against his own made Kaname stop and stumble for a second, finally realising how close the boy was his scent stronger than ever. Kaname hadn't realised that one of his arms were draped around Zero's waist, pulling the boy closer and for a second, they actually looked like a couple secretly making out.

Zero suddenly pulled away and his hands pushed Kaname's body away, the boy now a deep shade of red. The sensation of Kaname's cheek against his lips sent his own heart racing for a reason. Why was it racing? He didn't know but the feeling was foreign, something Zero had never experienced before.

"Y-you didn't tell me where s-so I-I..." Zero mumbled, trailing off his sentence and chewing on his bottom lip. His face became a shade redder and readjusted his glasses. Kaname was stunned. He had not see that coming. He expected the boy to play some sort of playful trick but to kiss him on the cheek? Kaname slid a hand up to the cheek where Zero kissed, trying to remember the plush feeling of those soft lips brushed against his own skin.

Zero suddenly looked up.

"N-now will you be quiet?" Somewhere in that angry demand there was hesitance, embarrassment and nervousness. Of course! Zero had never kissed a guy before. Softly opening the door, Zero rushed out of the small room, leaving Kaname behind without the boy being able to say anything at all. Zero rushed out of the library, grabbing his bag and took deep breaths. How did he become so vulnerable? The bell was going to ring any minute now, so Zero might as well head to class.

He tried hard to stop the thoughts and flashbacks of that two second kiss but he failed. Because throughout all his classes, Zero thought about nothing but Kaname and the feeling of his skin.

He smiled into the mirror, took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. It was approximately Flinging his silver hair out of his face, Zero kept staring at his lips.

_God Zero! Stop thinking about it!_

Zero already had a lot on his mind. Which University to apply for, what occupation he'd get and how he'd get the money to afford everything. He coudn't afford to think about relationships which could only last a few weeks or months and then break his heart in the end. In other words Zero didn't like relationships and found every possible way to avoid the subject or the thing itself.

Aido opened the door and poked his head in. "work time" Aido smiled.

Zero nodded. "OK. Give me 2 minutes?" "Alright. But don't take too long~" Aido cooed and closed the door behind him.

Kaname had been waiting for more than hour now. He sick and tired of seeing the same girls, the same looks being shot at him and the music made him a bit dizzy. It was only 5 and the club wasn't that packed. Fancy lights didn't glow and the music was kept at a steady volume. Not many people were here but Kaname didn't care. He came here for a specific reason and he planned on seeing that person before leaving the place.

When the familiar small figure stepped out with the same old glasses and uniform, Kaname's mind brightened a bit. Standing up slowly, he pushed his way through the small crowd and sat on the chair in front of Zero. Kaname had absolutely no idea why the hell he was so eager to seeing the silverette. He had waited for an hour for the boy and Kaname was surprised himself.

"Hello" Kaname said with a sarcastic smile.

Zero looked up and jerked back slightly, the cup he was holding spilling its contents onto the floor.

"Oh great. Look what you did" Zero said in a cold voice and went to get a cloth. Coming back to the spot, Kaname leaned on the counter and smiled mischievously.

"Me? Your fault for dropping it" The older boy simply shrugged. Zero swore he felt a vein pop in his temple, his patience running low. Zero slapped the cloth onto the counter, eyeing Kaname suspiciously.


End file.
